


the taste of your lips.

by Tsundeyama



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blanca tastes of cigars and alcohol you can fight me, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M, Yut-Lung acting like a schoolgirl, Yut-Lung is the prettiest, Yut-Lung is the type of person to take care of himself, Yut-Lung isn't a snake okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: Yut-Lung isn’t perfect, even though he tried so hard to be and likes to pretend he is in front of others -what can he say, he likes to be envied.Yut-Lung is very close to be, but he isn’t perfect and actually have a list of things he’d like to change about himself such as his ugly personality -believe it or not, he does not like being a snake- or the hatred that keeps him going, the way he cannot help but play with hair whenever he’s upset and even the way he always tightly press his lips together when he’s thinking too hard and damn does it hurt afterwards.Yut-Lung isn't perfect, but his lips taste like home, at least to Blanca.





	the taste of your lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ! Just know that I'm not a native speaker and that in my country, Yut-Lung's name is written 'Yue-Lung' so forgive me if there a misspelling somewhere, I tried my best to put 'Yut-Lung' but I'm very used to saying/writing 'yue'.

Yut-Lung isn’t perfect, even though he tried so hard to be and likes to pretend he is in front of others -what can he say, he likes to be envied.

 

Yut-Lung is very close to be, but he isn’t perfect and actually have a list of things he’d like to change about himself such as his ugly personality -believe it or not, he does not like being a snake- or the hatred that keeps him going, the way he cannot help but play with hair whenever he’s upset and even the way he always tightly press his lips together when he’s thinking too hard and _damn_ does it hurt afterwards. It hurts and he can feel the dryness of his lips and he doesn’t like that.

 

With an annoyed sigh, he raises his head from the book he’s trying too hard to understand -something about economics- and pinches the bridge of his nose, _great_ he can feel the headache coming. He closes the book, discards it somewhere at his feet on the sofa and reaches out for his coat, resting nearby.

 

Blanca looks after him as he does so, being his body guard and all, he insists on being with him as much as possible, just in case because Yut-Lung sure does have a lot of ennemies for someone his age.

 

He watches him search for something in his pockets : a small silver tin of something. Intrigued, he keeps observing when Yut-Lung dips his index finger in and out and apply something, lipsticks, on his lips.

 

Even though he’s standing pretty far from him, he can see how Yut’s plump lips move following the passage of his finger, how he presses them together to distribute the product evenly and how-

 

**« Can you _please_ stop staring ? » ** _he never intended to sound so harsh but this sassy attitude of his is a bad habit he’ll never get rid off._

**« Excuse me, young sir. I just never thought you were the type to put on makeup. »**

 

Willingly that is. Yut-Lung hates being so pretty and delicate, exception made for the advantage of being _prettier than you_. He hates being feminine and having to keep his hair long and wearing those clothes that makes him look even more like a woman and wearing makeup and always being so charming to men... Still he likes to take care of himself, one because he’s used to it, two because the more fragile he looks, the more gentle people will treat him.

 

So yes, despite being a man, he puts on hand cream, lip balm and face and hair masks. He keeps his voice small and sweet -when he’s not upset, and he isn’t upset very often- he tries his best to appear harmless so he can manipulate people more easily.

 

Blanca is still staring despite Yut-Lung telling him to stop, and the teenager can feel his cheeks warming up, _please don’t blush._ Blanca has this effect on him, his presence makes him feel warm and uncomfortable and restless but not in the bad way. Yut isn’t stupid, but in front of Blanca, he always say or do the stupidest things possible like stuttering or tripping over his own feet or blushing like a schoolgirl. He doesn’t like the feeling.

 

That’s a lie, though, he loves that feeling. He loves that he has the smallest of crush on his bodyguard, he loves that he can love. That he’s not the heartless monster everyone thought him to be.

 

He closes the tin and nervously fidget with it, avoiding Blanca’s stare and not noticing the older man getting up from his armchair and crossing the room until he can stand right in front of the chinese heir.

 

Blanca has long legs and is very light on his feet, a must when you work as a hitman, Yut-Lung knows, but it still surprise him all the time, how his bodyguard can sneak on him without a sound like that.

 

The teenage boy looks up at him, blinks three times when Blanca leans forward until he matches his size, and blushes some more, holding eye contact this time.

 

**« What ? »**

**« Nothing. I couldn’t pinpoint what this scent was. »**

 

He still can’t. It’s something sweet but spicy at the same time, something that makes him feel warm and brings back memories of Christmas with his late wife. Happy memories.

 

Blanca stares at Yut-Lung lips, as if he expected the flavor to be written on them. It obviously isn’t. There’s nothing on his lips but a shiny layer of sheer red **.**

 

**« Well it sure isn’t written on my face so stop staring. »** _no seriously, he was feeling restless enough being in the same room as him but this close ? God, he is on the verge of having a heart attack._ **« It’s limited edition, something Christmas-y or whatever. You can try some if you want I don’t mind. »**

 

He holds his hand up, not really expecting Blanca to take him up on the offer, he doesn’t seem like the type of guy who would agree to even touch makeup.

 

Still, Blanca takes his hand, rests the other on Yut-Lung hip and leans in enough to press his lips gently against his.

 

Yut-Lung freezes. His eyes widen and he tries very hard to process what’s happening. _Blanca’s kissing you._ He feels his slightly chapped lips and their taste of tobacco and vanilla. _Your crush is kissing you._

 

Blanca’s kissing him and he has no idea how to react to that. Should he kiss back ? Of course he should kiss back, that what you’re supposed and expected to do... _Expected_... Blanca’s not one of his customers, if anything, he’s the one working for him so he has no obligation to kiss him and every right to push him away right now.

 

Does he want to, though ? Hard to tell. Yut-Lung doesn’t know what he’s feeling or what he wants. No one ever asked him what he wanted and no one ever cared about him consenting... Is this what consent feels like ? Because Blanca’s lips sure felt less gross than any others, they didn’t even feel gross at all.

 

And so, Yut-Lung decides that _yes_ , he wants Blanca to kiss him and that he’s ready for such intimacy. The teenager closed his eyes and gently kisses back, wrapping his arms around the neck of the older man.

 

They part from one another, Yut’s eyes flutter open and his usual cold expression gave place to a look of genuine endearment.

 

Blanca smiles, raise his big hand to caress Yut-Lung’s cheek and then to brush his bangs away from his face. He, too, looks at him with fondness.

 

**« Cinnamon and citrus. You taste like them. »**

 

He tastes exactly like the tea Natasha used to make around Christmas time : Cinnamon, citrus and ginger. His arms around his neck feel similar to hers and the way he looks at him with the same adoration... God, he feels home.

 

**« And do you like it ? »**

 

Because Yut-Lung doesn’t care about the flavor, he only cares about what Blanca thinks of it, just so he’ll know whether to change it in favor of another one -he has a collection of balms and no one is allowed to judge him- or if he should order a stock of this particular balm that made Blanca kiss him.

 

**« Yes, I do very much like it. »**

 

He drops a kiss to his forehead, then ruffles his hair as if Yut was a child, resulting in an annoyed but adorable pout of his lips. _Oh, great_ , now he wants to kiss him again.


End file.
